Gas turbine engines include an inlet, a compressor section, a combustor section, a turbine section, and an exhaust. The extreme operating conditions of the gas turbine engine result in creep, fatigue, and other damage to the various components of the gas turbine engine during each load cycle of the gas turbine engine. Finite element analysis simulations may be used to predict the effects of one or more given load cycles on a particular component of the gas turbine engine. The results of the finite element analysis simulations may need to be post processed to extract meaningful results.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,428,480 to M. Deguchi is directed to a computer aided design (CAD) analysis result data processing apparatus having an analysis result data obtaining part for obtaining analysis result data of an analytic simulation for dividing a three dimensional object into a plurality of elements and performing an analysis of a predetermined physical quantity; based on the analysis result data obtained by the analysis result data obtaining part, extract surfaces constituting an outside form of the object from the surfaces constituting the plurality of elements; and based on the analysis result data obtained by the analysis result data obtaining part, obtain coordinates of the object after deformation by the analytic simulation for nodes constituting the surfaces extracted.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.